


Love Like Spideypool

by TalaTheOokami



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Author is a noob, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Spideypool - Freeform, author doesnt know what tags to add, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaTheOokami/pseuds/TalaTheOokami
Summary: Just a short spideypool fic based off the song Love Like You from Steven Universe. Wade tries to be a better person and realizes he has feelings for a certain webslinger.





	Love Like Spideypool

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at coming up with titles. 
> 
> Ok so I was reading a spideypool fic awhile back and in it they mentioned Wade singing a Steven universe song. A little while later I was listening to the SU song Love Like You and I thought it would fit pretty well in a Spideypool fanfic so I scribbled some stuff down and well here we are! I've never posted something I've written before for others to read so please be gentle.

_If I could begin to be_  
_half of what you think of me_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love_

It was another typical night after patrol. Spiderman and Deadpool were sitting on top of a random rooftop, feet dangling over the edge as they munched on tacos. They talked and joked, the banter flowing easily between them. If someone would have told him a few months ago that he would be palling around with his favorite hero he probably would have laughed in disbelief before shooting the person right between the eyes. Yet here he was with Spidey, scarfing down an unnatural, for normal people, amount of tacos and laughing about the thugs they had just taken down.

“Well that was fun.” Spidey said as he stood up and stretched, casually tossing his balled up taco wrappers into the dumpster below. He was about to take off when he turned to look at Deadpool and spoke, “You know, I’m really proud of you Deadpool. You’ve gone what, five months now without killing anyone? I knew you had some good in you. You’re turning out to be a pretty good hero. Keep it up. He grinned, a bit hard to discern under the mask, before jumping and swinging away. Deadpool could only sit there in stunned silence staring off into the direction the webslinger disappeared to. That was the first time he ever received such praise from a hero.

 

_When I see the way you act_  
_Wondering when I'm coming back_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love like you_  
_love like you…_

Spiderman got hurt, hurt bad and it was all Deadpool’s fault. He should have known getting chummy with the webslinger would attract his enemies to him but was so caught up on getting to hang out with him that it totally didn't cross his mind. Deadpool was torn between killing all of those that hurt the webslinger to get to him, as well as those who would in the future, and doing what his hero would want and not slaughtering them all. So, he decided lay low and not be seen with Spiderman for a while until he figured out what to do. For the next few weeks he avoided Spidey. No more patrols and when he went it was in his civvies, hood pulled low to hide his face. It was about a month after he went incognito that he saw Spiderman again. Deadpool was at his favorite taco joint. He had just gotten his order when the cashier looked past him and sighed before speaking.  
“And he’s here again. Spiderman has been dropping by everyday now for weeks! Just stand out there for hours like he’s waiting for someone. I’m not sure if I should be creeped out or feel sorry for the poor guy.” As the cashier spoke Deadpool had turned slightly to look outside. There across the street was his favorite hero, fidgeting in the dark as he occasionally looked around. He knew the Webslinger was there waiting for him and the emotions that knowledge brought forth made his gut twist with guilt. He knew Spidey was probably worried but he was doing all of this for his sake. He didn't want to be the cause of him getting hurt again. Determined to keep him safe Deadpool threw his money on the counter and grabbed his food, marching out the restaurant head low and completely ignoring the arachnid hero across the street.

 

_I always thought I might be bad_  
_Now I’m sure that it's true,_  
_‘Cause I think you're so good_  
_and I’m nothing like you._

_Look at you go I just adore you_  
_I wish that I knew what makes you think_  
_I’m so special…_

There was a building on fire and Spiderman was in it. He debated whether or not he should go in and help him evacuate the building. He knew Spidey wouldn't hesitate for a second to throw himself into danger if it meant saving someone. He wouldn't consider the pro and cons on whether it was worth it or not. He was a hero in every sense of the word while Deadpool was not.  
When a window exploded, the fire worsening, he found himself running forward and pulling the mask he always kept in his pocket over his scarred face. He reached the building just as Spiderman landed, carrying one person on his back and another unconscious one under his arm. Spidey quickly handed them off to some concerned spectators and was about to fling himself back into the building when he spotted Deadpool. Before he could greet the younger hero, Spiderman dashed forward and pulled Deadpool into a tight hug, talking rapidly. “Oh my God Deadpool where have you been? It’s been weeks since I’ve last seen you I was starting to worry! I missed you, you jerk! Come on I need your help. There’s still a lot of people trapped inside and who knows when the fire department will get here.” Without waiting for a reply, he swung both of them up into the inferno. They worked efficiently getting people out, like it hadn’t been almost two months since they last teamed up. They were checking the last floor when they finally heard sirens approaching. Sighing with relief Deadpool turned to leave, figuring the fire department could handle the rest, when he heard a faint whimper. Groaning he turned back around and went over to where he heard the sound and found a kid curled up under a table crying. He quickly grabbed the child, hefting him under his arm and ran out the room. Spidey probably would have tried to coax the child out, try to calm him down but the fire was getting worse by the seconds as it sucked up all the oxygen and made it hard to breath. Deadpool just wanted to hurry and get out to breathe some fresh air. He spotted Spiderman and called out to him but before he could make it over to him the ceiling groaned above him and began to collapse. Uttering a curse, he quickly maneuvered the whimpering kid in front of him, just as the burning beams fell and crashed them to the floor. Spiderman was there in an instant calling his name. His back and left forearm, which he used to keep himself from completely crushing the kid beneath him, hurt like hell and he could feel the fire licking at his suit. Deadpool managed to lift himself, and the fallen ceiling, up enough so that Spidey could pull the now unconscious kid out from under him and to safety. He tried to crawl out from under the debris but he only made it a few inches before it shifted and pressed heavier on him. It didn't help any that at this point he was getting next to no air in him. If it wasn't for his healing factor he’d probably be unconscious. Just when he thought he was going to burn to a crisp, and wouldn't that be a bitch to heal from, he felt some of the weight lift off him and then someone pulling him out from under the rubble. 

“I got ya bud.” Spiderman said as he quickly patted the flames on Deadpool’s suit and picked him up with ease, damn awesome Spidey strength. He quickly ran them to the window and swung away just as the fireman began to spray the building with water.

“I’m glad you’re back. Thanks for helping by the way. You did good.” The webslinger said after a moment of silence. The Merc with the Mouth was unusually silent as they swung their way through to the city to find a place to sit and rest. And maybe talk about his absence. 

 

_If I could begin to do_  
_something that does right by you_  
_I would do about anything_  
_I would even learn how to love_

They talked, well after Spiderman webbed him to a roof and demanded he tell him what was going on after Deadpool did nothing but ramble about random stuff for ten minutes. Spidey stood quietly for a while after hearing his confession about why he disappeared for so long. He wasn't sure how the webslinger would respond, yet getting called an idiot and offered a job was still surprising. Ok the idiot part was totally expected but a job? That not so much. Not mercenary work, not a temporary gig but an honest to god job working for SHEILD and the Avengers. Well he had to pass some tests first, prove himself and whatnot but who cares!? He has the chance to be a hero! But...could he do it? Deadpool has a lot of blood on his hands which is to be expected considering all the years he’s been a mercenary. He wasn't a good person. He did a lot of bad things in the past and enjoyed it. What if he fucked up like he always does?  
He looked up at Spiderman, wondering what he thought of all this. Knowing the young hero, he probably expected him to accept the offer immediately not lay there, cause he was still webbed down, doubting himself. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared that he’d let Spiderman down. He was the only hero to treat him like a person. To actually talk to him and give him a chance. That being said, he didn't want Spidey’s efforts to go in vain so even though he might mess up he decided to accept the offer. He’ll try and be the hero that the young hero saw in him.

 

_When I see the way you look_  
_Shaken by how long it took_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love like you_

Deadpool had never died in front of Spidey before. Got maimed and seriously injured before but never kicked the bucket in his presence. That is until they went on a SHIELD mission and someone decided to aim their gun at a distracted Spiderman. He dashed forward, meaning to incapacitate the guy before he could get a shot off but instead he ended up taking a bullet to the brain. Whoops. The bullet tore through his head and took a good chunk of his brain with it, splattering it all over the floor.  
When he finally came to, his head was throbbing and there was a weight on his chest. Blinking his eye open he looked around to see that he was back in his room at the Tower. He glanced down to see why his chest was so heavy and was met with a mop of brown curls. Someone was sitting at his bedside and ended up falling asleep, their head and arms resting on top of him. Deadpool grunted and went to wake sleeping beauty up but they must have been a light sleeper because they instantly sat straight up as soon as he made a noise. The messy curls belonged to a young man with big brown eyes that were red from crying. He was about to ask who he was when his eyes zeroed in on the spider suite the brunette was wearing. If his head didn't already hurt he would have slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. No way was his arachnid hero sitting there, unmasked and on the verge of tears. There was no way. He was about to say something, maybe about how Spidey was since that kept going through his head among other things but the young hero beat him to it.  
“What the hell you jerk!? They said you’d heal, that you’d be back up and annoying everyone in no time! I thought it’d be a few hours at most not two days! What took you so long!? I thought...I thought you…” Spiderman was blubbering, fat tears rolling down his face, and unable to finish his sentence. Deadpool couldn't remember the last time someone cried over him. Sure, a lot of people cried because of him, you know since he was about to kill them and all, but someone crying for him because they were worried? That was rare. It was also...nice. He pulled the now slightly snotty webslinger into a hug. It wasn't until he felt the boy’s fluffy brown curls tickle his chin that he realized he was maskless.

 

_Love like you.  
Love me like you._

It took Spiderman awhile to calm him down after he freaked out about not having his mask. He tried telling him that he didn't care about the scars but he didn’t buy it and continued to fuss and hide under the covers. It wasn't until Spidey told him his name was Peter Parker and how he got his powers that Deadpool finally quieted. Petey, yeah, he was already making nicknames, continued talking about himself to try and coax Deadpool back out and it seemed to work. By the time he was finished, he was out from under the covers and staring wide eyed at the young hero, completely enthralled at what he told him about his life. Feeling like he should probably share his origin story too he started talking, starting with his name. He was pretty sure the little nerd already knew his name was Wade Wilson, probably even knew a bit of his past, but he felt like telling him anyways. Tit for Tat. Heh...tit.  
After that day whenever it was just the two of them hanging out Petey-Pie would ask him to take off his mask. The first couple times he would refuse and even though Peter would sigh sadly he didn't press the matter. He couldn't understand why he wanted him to take off his mask and it was bugging him so one day while they were watching a movie Deadpool decided to take off his mask to see how the younger man would react. Peter simply smiled up at him and continued to watch the movie like he wasn't sitting next to some scarred freak. How could he not cringe and run away screaming? He just didn't get what was going through the kid’s head. Maybe he was crazy too? Eventually he worked up the nerve to ask him why he wasn't grossed out and boy was he not expecting the answer he got.  
“Well…” Peter began to respond, looking up from his laptop. “I just don't think you’re ugly. Yeah you have scars but you're all there, you're not disfigured. You’re incredibly well built and your face has excellent bone structure. My favorite thing is your eyes. They’re so blue and expressive. They’re stunning really.” He finished with a lopsided smile.  
Yeah Wade wasn't expecting that and he definitely wasn't expecting the scorching gaze Pete had as he looked him up and down while he spoke. Was he...was he attracted to him? There was no way. He was about to hit himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming when Petey was suddenly standing in front of him and holding his hand, waiting patiently for a response. The words that fell from Wade’s lips were not what he planned on saying but no less true.  
‘Fuck, I love you.”  
“Good because I love you too.” Peter said with a light blush dusting his cheeks.  
It took him awhile to get used to the fact that Pete was really ok with his scars and to start wearing his mask less and less. Eventually whenever they weren't on a mission he’d leave the suit in the closet, mask and all and just where his civvies. If Petey-Pie could love him, maybe he could begin to love himself too.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had a lot of story ideas, both fanfic and original, and out of all the things I've thought of and started writing only two are finished. Both of them are gay. So apparently I can only finish stuff if its BL lol.


End file.
